Nueva Vida
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Akari y Chitose comparten una vida juntas, al tiempo que se preparan para recibir a alguien mas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente bonita, aquí un peque one-shop o como se llame de la pareja que nadie quiere (pero yo si así que se aguantan)**

 **La verdad es solo para llamar su atención, les diré al final la noticia por la que publique esta historia tan mala**

* * *

El viento acaricio suavemente la flor, un pequeño pétalo voló, dejándose guiar por la corriente. Alegre y al mismo tempo triste; explorar más allá de donde solo los ojos pueden ver, alejarse del lugar que le vio emerger sobre aquel árbol, para adentrarse en lo desconocido y fascinante mundo el cual lo rodea.

Unos bellos ojos miraron a través del cristal de sus anteojos, aquel pétalo, con su vuelo audaz y elegante. Pero aquellos ojos saben dónde terminara, ya lo había visto varias veces ese mismo día. Tan pronto como empezó todo debía terminar, aterrizo suavemente sobre el verde pasto, uniéndose aquel manto y siendo parte de él.

No podía negar que era hermoso, su color rojo le recordaba a ella. Ya sea por sus incontables sonrojos, o por el color de su cabello, o por de igual manera aquel pétalo y ella compartían la inocencia. Todo lo veía con amor, mostrando siempre una cálida sonrisa. Su chica pelirroja que siempre le demostró cariño, ahora lleva consigo algo muy importante para ambas.

Recordó entonces como fue que sucedió, desvió la mirada al cielo y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Agradables recuerdos de aquella tarde de febrero al salir del colegio ella tímidamente se le acercó extendiéndole una pequeña caja que entre sus delicadas manos reposaba; una caja color violeta, atada con un hermoso listón dorado, con detalles en plata. Oyó un "me gustas senpai" no puede negar lo feliz que le hizo escuchar esas palabras, su voz se perdió debido a la emoción pero de igual forma abrazo con fuerza a su bello ángel, solo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, marcando el inicio de lo feliz que ellas serian.

Mientras navegaba en un mar de recuerdos ella no se dio cuenta cuando su ángel llego a su lado, aparto un poco con su mano el hermoso cabello claro del amor de su vida. Chitose no despertó, pues estaba en modo fantasía, Akari sabía que estando en ese modo no había quien la sacara de ahí. Akari se inclinó y beso su nariz, raro porque esta no sangraba, pero motivo de felicidad para Akari porque Chitose estaría imaginándola a ella.

Akari se sentó junto a su amada, tomo su mano y espero paciente recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chitose a que ella saliera de esa fantasía. Tales situaciones parecía que serían así por siempre, pero Akari la ama tal como ella es, no le importa que tenga fantasías Yuri que involucran a Kyōko y su esposa, o que imagine cosas entre ellas que talvez por miedo Akari jamás pregunte, pero la ama por eso y muchas cosas más.

Chitose abrió los ojos sintiente un peso extra en su regazo, parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír abiertamente, Akari dormía sobre sus piernas. La observo con amor mientras se culpaba por haberse dejado llevar por sus recuerdos, eran hermosos pero ahora lo más bello estaba ante sus ojos.

-lo siento-

Acaricio el vientre de su amada, ella estaba muy emocionada, podía sentir como un montón de emociones recorre su cuerpo con solo tocarla, sentirla, acariciarla. Hubiera querido con toda el alma ser testigo de ese grandioso momento.

-vamos a casa Akari-

Con sumo cuidado levanto a la bella durmiente para no privarla de sus sueños, pero eso fue imposible.

-Chitose…-

-tranquila amor- dijo caminando con ella, hacia el parqueadero donde esperaba su coche

-debiste verla… era hermosa- dijo Akari, levanto su mano y la poso en la mejilla de Chitose –será igual a su madre-

-y tan hermosa como tú- llego hasta el auto y metió con cuidado a Akari en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para ocupar su lugar tras el volante. Antes de colocarse el cinturón se inclinó y beso a Akari en los labios –perdóname por no haber estado ahí-

Akari tomo la mano de Chitose, transmitió sus sentimientos atreves del suave tacto y el sutil toque de sus dedos, no le permitió alejarse pues la atrajo hacia sí, devolvió el beso con amor fue recibido –no fue culpa tuya, te amo Chitose-

Chitose junto con Akari se alejaron del hospital rumbo a lo que sería su hogar, Chitose estaba un poco triste por no haber estado con Akari en ese momento tan importante. Akari estaría dispuesta a contarle lo feliz que fue cuan la vio, además mostraría los negativos para que Chitose también la viera. Fruto del amor y el cariño que Chitose y Akari mantienen juntas, crece ahora dentro de su vientre.

-te amo Akari-

* * *

 **Noticia:**

 **"Deseo" y "Cuentos de la nieve" quedaran pausados, acabo de comprarme el GTA y me estoy viciando.**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia malisima, de esta parejita nada original.**


	2. Chapter 2

Una linda pelirroja vio por la ventana de su casa la lluvia caer. Con las manos en su pecho trato de regular su respiración provocada por la inquietud, su preocupación por el bienestar de su amada crecía con cada gota que resbalaba por el cristal.

Tomó el teléfono y con solo apretar un botón se comunicó –hola Kyōko-chan… no… ella aun no llega… si te llamare luego, perdón por molestarte- tenía la esperanza de que su amada estuviera con su mejor amiga, pero aquella llamada hizo que se entristeciera aún mas

Suspiro mientras hacía a un lado el aparato telefónico, no podía culpar a su amiga de la infancia, solo era una simple reunión de promoción, estaba claro que ella tendrá una el año que viene. Pero se suponía que el evento ya había terminado. Debía haberlo imaginado, Kyōko aprovecharía para secuestrar a su mujer y llevarla a quien sabe dónde. Yui y Ayano estaría con ellas, al menos eso bastaba para controlar a la rubia, después de todo casi siempre obedecía a su mejor amiga y a su esposa.

Suspiro otra vez queriendo soltar toda esa preocupación, debía tranquilizarse. Se acostó en la cama sobre las sabanas, miro hacia su costado deseando que ella volviera pronto. Acaricio la almohada donde cada noche descansaba su ángel, la abrazo y olió un poco del aroma que aún sigue de ella.

-¿me has esperado mucho?- una voz llego desde la puerta que abierta mostro una chica de anteojos

-Chitose- su rostro se ilumino, bastaba oír la dulce voz de su amada para que dejara de lado todos los problemas. Akari hizo el esfuerzo, pero Chitose impidió que se levantara para recibirla, al ser ella quien se abalanzara sobre Akari

–No debes esforzarte- con cuidado hizo que Akari volviera a su posición en la cama, al tiempo que beso la frente de la pelirroja – el ejercicio es bueno, pero no debes inquietarte-

–Me tenías preocupada- Akari hizo un puchero, tan adorable que Chitose no resistió el impulso de besarla en la boca

-Perdón- Chitose descendió cautivada por la belleza de Akari, capturo sus labios en un beso a la vez sus corazones latían con rapidez. –Toshinō-san insistió en que fuéramos a cenar a un restaurant- se sentó al filo de la cama, saco su celular y se lo mostro a Akari, levantándolo con la pantalla hacia ella –quise llamarte pero mi celular murió- alejo el dispositivo y con suave tacto acarició el vientre abultado de Akari

-bueno, al menos fue solo una cena, y no te arrastro a un bar-

–he he… lo sugirió pero Ayano-chan se lo prohibió. Luego hizo una escena, suplicando y llorando para que Ayano-chan cediera, pero fracaso-

–Kyōko-chan sigue siendo igual de infantil- dijo Akari negando con la cabeza, las locuras de su amiga siempre le sacaba una sonrisa

–Es verdad, imagínate que molesto a Yoshikawa-san durante todo el día-

– ¿Chinatsu-chan?- Chitose afirmo –de seguro y fue a cuidar de Yui-chan-

–Sí, eso parece- Chitose se levantó, dejando a la pobre Akari sin la sensación reconfortante de su tacto sobre su vientre –Vuelvo enseguida– fue hacia el closet y saco algo una pijama celeste a cuadros, y una toalla –voy a tomar una ducha–

–Está bien-

Akari volvió a suspirar pero esta vez enamorada, con su mirada llena de brillo por la felicidad acaricio su vientre. A sus ocho meses de embarazo, ella casi no podía contener su felicidad. Aunque como toda madre primeriza, no podía negar el estar asustada.

–Te quiero– susurro, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y por su mejilla una lágrima la recorría

Habían muchas emociones dentro de su pecho, ya había cumplido su sueño. Al estar al lado de la mujer que ama, eran motivos suficientes de felicidad, ahora pronto se unirá a dicha felicidad su primera bebe, a quien sin duda llenara de mucho amor.

Chitose entro en la habitación luego de haberse duchado cambiado y cepillado los dientes, lista para una noche de descanso junto a su ángel de cabellos de fuego. Ya Akari estaba dormida pues sus parpados ocultaban sus hermosos ojos.

–Gracias al cielo ya no duerme con los ojos entreabiertos- dijo cubriéndose la boca para sofocar una risita al recordar aquellos días cuando Akari dormía con los ojos entreabiertos

Se acostó junto a Akari, pero quedo mirándola fijamente. Su visión se nublo al quitarse los lentes, ya no los necesitaría. Apago las luces y se acurruco junto a su amada

–Buenas noches Akari-chan– dijo, se movió un poco para que las sabanas se acoplen a su cuerpo

–Buenas noches Chito-chan–

– ¡Uh!… aun sigues despierta– Chitose le pregunto, pues había jurado que ya estaba dormida

–sí, no puedo dormir–

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo te preocupa?—

–No lo sé… por favor, abrázame– Chitose hizo lo que su amada le pidió, con cuidado de no hacer presión sobre su vientre. Pero entre sus brazos no encontraba el confort

Ella pensó que talvez Akari estaba padeciendo cierta ansiedad por convertirse en madre por primera vez. Por otro lado, la ansiedad que ella misma le había provocado, podría significar otro miedo. El miedo de ser abandonada por Chitose. Ya le había fallado varias veces, y se ha venido culpando por ello. Eso debería acabar en ese momento

–no te preocupes mi amor, yo jamás te abandonare. Estaremos juntas por siempre– palabras que tuvieron el efecto deseado, Akari se relajó entre los brazos protectores de Chitose

–te amo Chitose

–te amo Akari

Chitose aún seguía pensando sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a su esposa, trataría de darle el apoyo necesario para superar aquel miedo que la invade. Al día siguiente tratará de hacer una cita, o más bien una reunión con las amigas cercanas de Akari. Chinatsu podría darle tips para superar su miedo, después de todo la peli rosa y Akari son grandes amigas, y también que Chinatsu está por cumplir un año de ser madre.

– ¿Chitose?

–si

– ¿puedo darte un beso?—

–Sabes que a estas alturas, ya no tienes que pedir permiso–

Con un dulce beso de buenas noches, aquella pareja se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Habrán tiempos difíciles, piedras que quizás las hagan tropezar. Pero con el apoyo mutuo podrán levantarse y seguir adelante. Con un gran corazón, y un amor puro que las une, estarán con la llegada de su primera bebe, entrelazadas por siempre.

* * *

 **Hola gente como están**

 **No lo quería hacer pero lo hice, espero que les haya gustado este Extra de este fanfic. Perdone si hay algo mal aquí, pero es que he tenido que investigar mucho sobre el tema, porque no dispongo de alguien cercano a quien preguntarle sobre embarazos.**

 **Yo me despido, y nos vemos en una nueva historia, o en las que aún no termino XD**

 **Dejen sus Reviews con sus quejas, insultos, e historias de abducciones que nadie se las creerá. chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui un nuevo capítulo aburrido de esta historia. Feliz dia**

* * *

Con un beso un abrazo y un "hasta luego" Ikeda Chitose se despidió de su amada esposa. Akari luego de verla partir al trabajo entró en su casa, hoy también estaría sola, pero ella no dejaba que eso la deprimiera. Ciertamente no podría estar todo el tiempo al lado de la mujer que ama, y en efecto tarde o temprano debía de hacerse la idea de pasar unas horas sola en su casa. Había algo que realmente la ponía feliz, su pequeña estaba ahí con ella.

Miró con algo de enojo el interior de su casa, esta estaba completamente en orden y muy reluciente. Chitose se había encargado de limpiar, lavar, sacudir, etcétera. Dejando a Akari sin ninguna actividad donde entretenerse hasta que Chitose regresara del trabajo. Sin más subió las escaleras rumbo al estudio de Chitose.

–Sabía que de toda la casa, esta habitación es la única en desorden–

No era precisamente un desastre, solo algunas carpetas fuera de lugar sobre el escritorio

–ahora en que estarás pensando–

Camino hasta colocarse detrás del escritorio, su rostro se ilumino al ver sobre él una foto, junto a él un libro con una mujer embarazada en la portada del mismo, Akari sonrió con ternura, Chitose realmente estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Aunque todo lo demás estuviera en desorden aquel portarretratos gozaba de mucha atención. Akari podía navegar por sus recuerdos al solo ver aquella imagen de Chitose tan elegante en traje y ella portando con gran felicidad su vestido de novia.

Ya sabía cuánto la amaba, muchas veces se lo había demostrado. Akari acarició su vientre abultado mientras una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Dejó aquel recuerdo devuelta en su sitio y se centró en lo que quería hacer.

–Lo ha hecho otra vez–

Akari suspiró al ver el contenido de las carpetas, que no eran nada más que copias de los historiales de sus pacientes. Tendría que hablar con Chitose mas tarde sobre aquella promesa que varias veces le había hecho sobre no llevar el trabajo a la casa. No es que Akari le importe que lo haga, después de todo Chitose carga consigo una responsabilidad muy grande, pero de vez en cuando le gustaría que se tomase un descanso. Empezó entonces recogiendo los historiales para después proceder a sacudir un poco.

–¿ah que sucede?– Sintió una patadita en su vientre acaricio para calmar a su pequeña –tranquila no are esfuerzos–

Coloco las carpetas en una estantería detrás del escritorio pero en eso una de ellas cayó al suelo por descuido. Con cuidado la recogió

–no te rindes verdad–

Aquel historial le pertenecía a su buena amiga Kyōko. Akari lo supo solo con ver su nombre en él. Akari solo se rio mientras lo ojeaba, ella no estaba para nada sorprendida. Vio uno a uno las anotaciones y algunos exámenes. Al final de todo Chitose había escrito la palabra "inexplicable" palabra que le causó una risita a Akari.

Apuró a ordenar el escritorio y todo el estudio. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba todo listo. Pero solo ver que ya no había más trabajo donde entretenerse la desanimó. Realmente Chitose estaba sobreprotegiéndola. En eso se le ocurrió una idea

–¿que estará haciendo Kyōko-chan?-

Kyōko podría o no estar libre, ya que ella actualmente trabaja en su manga original. Y Ayano seguramente estaría en el trabajo. Por otra parte Yui también estaría trabajando y Chinatsu no sabría decir. Vale la pena intentar.

Bajó la planta baja y tomo el teléfono, tecleo en el aparato el número de su amiga rubia pero antes de terminar con el último digito el timbre de la puerta sonó.

–¡Un momento!- pero el timbre seguía sonando con constancia –¡ya voy!- Akari abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a una rubia loca que seguía presionando el timbre, y detrás de ella Yui mirando la rubia con esos ojos vacíos. –Hola Yui-can Kyōko-chan– Akari se alegró mucho de verlas

–Buenos días Akari— saludo cortésmente Yui

–viste eso Yui, la puerta se abrió sola–

–¡Kyōko-chan!—Akari hizo un puchero en contra de las bromitas de la rubia

–Te dije que en su estado no debes molestarla– Yui golpeo a la rubia en la cabeza

–Bueno ya– Kyōko se sobó tras la cabeza –ustedes no me tienen paciencia–

Akari vio con nostalgia a sus dos grandes amigas delante de ella. El tiempo avanza y Akari ni nadie podrá negar alguna vez que ha extrañado aquellos días en la secundaria. Pero aunque fueron buenos tiempos, Akari podía jurar que vendrán muchos mejores.

–Bueno ya que están por aquí ¿gustan pasar?- Akari se hizo a un lado dándole la bienvenida a su hogar

–gracias, la verdad ya que estábamos libres quisimos visitarte– dijo Yui quitándose los zapatos

–En efecto, además debo reconocer que mis ideas siempre son acertadas–

–¿Tu idea?- cuestiono Yui a su amiga rubia

–Claro que fue mi idea– Kyōko se acercó hasta Akari – debes saber Akari que Yui no quería venir. ¿Verdad que es una mala amiga?–

–bueno…–

–Cierra el pico, tú eras la que no quería salir de su casa, y en el camino querías ir al cine en lugar de visitar a Akari–

Akari ladeo sus cabeza, ver otra vez a sus amigas justas era algo maravilloso. Hasta que recordó a la chica de cabello rosa. Era extraño que no estuviera colgada del brazo de Yui, ni haya hecho su presencia.

–si si si… ¡si!, como te iba diciendo Yui-nyan… si somos polvo, deberíamos bañarnos menos–

–¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?, de eso no estábamos hablando–

–si pero es que Akari parece estar en las nubes–

–¿Qué? ¡Ah! Perdón, perdón…–

–no importa, pero si me permiten..—Kyōko se paró delante de Akari y se arrodilló –como esta mi sobrina preciosa– comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Akari –tía Kyōko vino a jugar–

–Kyōko-chan…–

–No le hagas caso Akari– intervino Yui –¿Cómo has estado?—

–Bien… estoy muy contenta que ya quiero que sea hora–

–se paciente– tranquilizo Yui – el momento llegará– Yui se acercó también a Akari –¿puedo?—Akari asintió permitiendo que Yui tocara su vientre

–Eres muy afortunada Akari-chan– dijo Kyōko –hasta siento envidia–

–no deberías Kyōko-chan, tú tienes a Ayano además… un pajarito me dijo…–

–¡demonios! Se supone que era una sorpresa, matare Sakurako– dijo Kyōko poniéndose de espaldas

–Espera– Yui medio entendía pero quería estar segura –entonces quiere decir que…–

Kyōko asintió suavemente –tengo tres semanas– dijo tocándose la panza

–Pero como…– Yui aún seguía impresionada con la noticia

–bueno en un arranque de locura y pasión, Ayano me aventó contra la pared del baño y entonces…–

–eso no idiota… ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?—

–Se supone que era una sorpresa, pero alguien abrió la bocota–

Kyōko de pronto se vio rodeada por sus amigas quienes la abrazaban fuertemente al tiempo que la felicitaban. Kyōko devolvió el abrazo agradecida con sus mejores amigas de la infancia.

–bien– dijo Akari –pónganse cómodas, enseguida les preparo té–

–necesitas ayuda, yo…– ofreció Yui

–No tranquila, enseguida vuelvo– Akari salió rumbo a la cocina dejando a las invitadas en la sala

Pero claro que Kyōko no se pondría cómoda. En cuanto Akari se perdió de vista, la rubia se levantó de su asiento ante la vista desaprobatoria de Yui quien ya sabía lo que ella tramaba hacer.

–Vas a explorar la casa verdad– Yui no estaba dispuesta a seguirla, así que mejor se acomodó en su sitio para esperar a Akari

–Ya sabes que me aburro con facilidad, además conociendo la mente pervertida de Chitose seguramente tendrá cosas muy interesantes como un laboratorio secreto con cerebros en un frasco y cosas así–

–El hecho de que Chitose haya estudiado una carrera en medicina y que ahora sea una doctora reconocida, no quiere decir que sea científica loca–

–Si como sea, de todas formas iré a engordar la vista–

Kyōko salió en busca de los tesoros ocultos que según ella yacen en los rincones más profundo de las habitaciones en la segunda planta. Ya sin mucho parloteo Yui solo negó en desacuerdo la actitud infantil de Kyōko, pero por otro lado agradecía que nada en la rubia cambiase con el pasar de los años.

Akari regresó a la sala con una bandeja con tres vasos con té y galletas para sus invitadas, mas sorpresa sorpresa… la rubia no estaba.

* * *

 **Hola gente aqui yo Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS deseandoles un feliz dia de las madres, aunque seguramente ya haya pasado cuando lo leas.**

 **Yo me despido y conmigo será hasta la proxima chao**


End file.
